Broken Words
by spacecattet
Summary: Enthralling tales will begin to unfold in this romantic adventure as Nico and Will discover a plot greater than the originally imagined. Now, with the help of new friends, they'll have to conquer the evil and save the world from its untimely demise. ( solangelo / nico x will, rated "T" for swearing and slight indicative scenes ).


**AN: So I'm giving my hand at a proper Solangelo story. So, here goes. /cringe**

* * *

Warm hands glided down the flat of his stomach, and against the chill it was very welcome. He could see glimpses of the sun shining through golden blond hair, tanned skin covering an expanse of freckled face. A stretched, worn smile stared down at him as he listened to the rhythmic beating of his own excited blood in his ears. He'd been waiting for this moment for so, so long.

Nico picked himself up with muscular olive skinned arms, scars visibly lining them. His own obsidian eyes rose to meet the gentle ones of blue. There seemed to be a lazy, and tense static in the air. It danced around them in patterns of intense longing. A storm, he thought. A storm about to drop the first droplet of icy cold rain.

The man above him suddenly shot forward first. His tanned hands left the crevice of his stomach and instead placed themselves firmly on each side of his jaws. A shiver traveled like electricity up his spine, shooting from his toes all the way to his neck.

Goosebumps prickled his body as Nico waited for the other man to make the first move.

He was fast in approaching, at first. Now, it seemed, he wanted it to be agonizingly slow. His lips hovered over his own and blue eyes watched with interest, twinkling with a strange light he didn't know of. One hand left his jaw and began to do familiar paths along his skin. Along his battle wounds, so graciously given to him by his past fights.

Nico closed his eyes at the pleasurable feeling. Just touching - no, even being _close_ the man in front of him was intoxicating. He was drugged, on a high that he didn't want to be removed from. However an insane feeling was lingering at the border of his chest. He was being driven mad by the intense sense that he needed his perpetrator to close the distance, right then and right now.

"Please," he finally rasped in a gravelly and longing voice, and his heart did a leap as his wishes were granted.

As if the word had triggered a mass effects on the world, the world suddenly whirred into motion. Blue eyes came close to his face and lips crashed with a sudden force against the aching ones of his own. His body jerked with excitement at the sudden warmth and closeness practically pooling from the other body pressed to his.

The pressure was intense, the feeling suffocating. He needed _more_. "Will," he moaned from the brief parting of their lips.

"Yes?" came his voice. No... not _his_ voice, _a_ voice. It hadn't come from himself, nor the man in front of him. Instead, it sounded far away and groggy. As if it were being dragged slowly through thick fog. More clearly though, it repeated, "Yes?"

The tone was sharp and demanding, annoyed and insistent. And, it was enough to jerk him from the fantasies of his dreams...

* * *

He should have known. Should have known it wasn't real; that it was only a farce. It was usually how it went, and each time he awoke he would be filled with avid disappointment. Will, the tormentor of his nights, was usually the one to wake him from his endeavors.

"Nico, wake up," came a sigh from beside him. It sounded exasperated. Classic, annoyed Will. Lovely.

Slowly, as if waking sluggishly would keep the memory of the dream in his grasp, he peeled open his obsidian eyes. They squinted as a harsh afternoon light poured from somewhere in the room. Golden rays curled from it and gentle fell upon his face. It warmed his skin and he rubbed his face with his hands in a vigorous motion. He opened his dry mouth and rolled over expertly so that his arms propped his side up. "Mmph...?" he finally managed to say.

He opened his eyes fully and began to adjust to the light. He surveyed his surroundings and focused on the shapes around him. Slowly, he started to see why Will had been so annoyed.

"Honestly. You can't just fall asleep in my infirmary all the time, Nico," came his short reply. "Especially when you fall asleep in _my_ dedicated sleeping spot.

"I... don't know how it happened," Nico rumbled with obvious sleep still clinging to his voice. The eighteen year old scratched the morning stubble on his chin and stretched leisurely, like a cat would. He recalled the words he's spoken and smiled guiltily. He did, actually, know how it had happened. For whatever reasons beyond him, he found the scent of the infirmary very comforting - especially when he was lying in Will's very special, very dedicated sleeping spot. It soothed him and usually banished most nightmares. Most.

He glanced back at a red faced Will, looking at Nico with a glare that could kill. He sat upright now and the color drained from his face. Had he done something awful? Or worse... had he been... _talking_ in his sleep? Horror gripped his chest. Will didn't know of the infatuation growing in his chest for him, and Nico wanted to keep it that way.

"What?" he swallowed, not even trying to cover up the nervousness.

"You said my name, and your not even elaborating on why," Will said with a roll of his eyes. "Plus, you missed out on some girl coming by asking for you. She was really cute, by the way."

Nico couldn't care less about giggling, cute girls. He hated them. Well, the be precise, he hated most of them. Honestly, only Percy, Hazel, Reyna, and Annabeth were the ones who knew about his secret. And he suspected Piper knew, who always snuck him sly look and a wiggle of her eyes. That is, whenever he was with Will.

He paled but slid a smirk onto his face to cover the momentary panic. His smirks usually covered up the deeper emotions bubbling beneath. "Really?" he said, wiggling his eyes jokingly. "I suppose I'll have to summon my skeleton companions to kidnap her number from her."

"No need. I did you a favor and got her name - Kellie Alderfroth. You should talk to her," he said with a wide smile.

Will was always trying to set him up. Not that he cared, because he never accepted, but it did hurt. That is, he was being set up with everyone except the person he wanted desperately to be with. And that person, ironically, was the person organizing the setups. Oh, how love seemed to shine down on him.

He waved his hand at Will and shook his head with a wrinkle of his nose. "Nah. I'll keep to one, for now."

"Oh well, your loss," Will said with a annoyed sigh.

Nico kicked the sheets from his legs and allowed the cold air of winter sink into his sweaty skin. The dream had made him warm, unsurprisingly. He tugged at the gray material clinging to his damp skin like a vise. Nico glanced at the sweat beading his body and proceeded to push more of the covers off. Nico rose and let out a grumble. "Why's it so damn hot in here?" he complained.

Though when he said it, he relaxed as a cold breeze sailed through the window outside and flew over his skin. He smiled and nodded. That was more like it.

"Maybe its because the world can't handle my hotness," came Will's witty remark, jerking Nico away from the cold breeze that had distracted him.

"Oh, shut up, Solace," he said with annoyance. Although it was a weathered, warmhearted annoyance. He had grown to love Will's enduring jokes. He joked about his own looks, which, Nico found were only making fun of himself. Will had even admitted it once to him. He never dated anyone, so he said he was simply undesirable, apparently.

Nico strongly disagreed.

"C'mon deathhead. There's been a quest request. Its in the city and I think you and I deserve to get out of this place," Will said. He outstretched his hand and beamed. "That is, if you'll come with me. After all, you _are_ my partner..."

His blue eyes were too wide, too begging. Nico found his body give in the moment he asked. He never had to ask, to be honest. All Will had to do was command and he would find obedience from Nico as quickly as the task was asked. He would do anything for him, and that was what was slowly deteriorating his soul. Slowly etching away at his heart.

"Sure," he replied with a smile, despite the ache in his chest. If it were different, this would be a date. Minus the monster slaying, that is. "We'll meet by the coffee shop a little ways into town. You know, the one with the really obnoxious looking waiter?"

He refused to take Will's hand as he answered though, and for a brief moment Will's smile wavered. He shrugged it off and watched as the other dropped his hand.

And Will only beamed. His smile, so warm, like the sun. The sun... strange. Nico previously would recall he hated anything to do with it - he hated the warmth and allowing himself to feeling any type of warmth, only loathing.

Warmth... he barley heard Will confirm the meeting spot before they both left to ready themselves for the long day tomorrow. A day that would, unmistakably, change the lazy course of their everyday lives forever. Of course, Nico had learned to expect these type of things from demigod lives by now.

* * *

 **AN: Its short, I'm sorry! I just - its odd writing a actual story with an actual plot. Plus, I haven't written in a very long time. Anywyas... please tell me how you liked it, and leave a review! Reviews make me want to write more. c:**


End file.
